


After Adamant

by Myfantasyocs



Series: fictober-2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fear Demons (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Nichole struggles with dealing with the fear demon after escaping the fade





	After Adamant

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt of fictober. 
> 
> I did not give permission for the fanfic pocket app to use my writings

It felt like an eternity before she was able to hide in her tent. She had been unable to stop shaking since she left the fade, the words the fear demon said to her would not leave her. She flopped down onto her bedroll trying not to think of Stroud or the fact that she abandoned him in the fade. 

Sadly though instead of her mind going blank or thinking of something more pleasant her mind decided to think of the words the demon said to her. The thing she hated most is it was probably right. Her family didn't even like her why would her friends be different. The only redeeming feature is she touched an Elvhen Orb. If it wasn’t for her hand no one would even put up with her. They probably resent the fact that the only person who could save them is an idiotic noble girl who has been unable to do anything useful in her life. To be honest Thedas was doomed the moment she touched that orb. The world needed someone competent to be it’s savior and she isn’t it. 

She started to cry and she knew she shouldn’t. She accepted long ago that no likes her, but maybe for a moment she had hope. Her whole shook as she sobbed. She didn’t know how long she lay there before she felt her body moved and pulled into an embrace. Cullen didn’t say anything as she sat on his lap and cried. She cried for what felt like hours. It took her a moment to realize what happened that Cullen came into her tent and comforted her and when it hit her, her tears soon turned into shame, he shouldn’t have to deal with her meltdowns.

“I’m sorry, Cullen” she whispered as she sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

“Sorry for what” Cullen asked concerned etched onto every inch of his face.

“It’s just you already do so much. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Your not a burden.” Nichole flinched at the sudden ferocity in his voice. Cullen closed his eyes and took a long shaky breath. “Nichole, I consider you a friend and would never consider you a burden. You are allowed to feel things.”

“I just don’t want to worry you.” Nichole managed feebly. 

“I can worry a little. I’ll be fine.” He said softly with that smirk that always made her legs weak.

Nichole stood up and helped Cullen up. “Thank you, I think I will be fine now.”

“Are you sure? I can bring you something to eat.”

“Yeah, I’m fine I’ll come find you if that changes.” Cullen gave her one last glance and left reluctantly leaving Nichole to wonder if Cullen sees her more than her glowing hand.


End file.
